okamifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Legend Of The Ōkamiworld
Power Rangers: Legend Of The Ōkamiworld (戦隊対大神：運命大戦, Sentai tai Ōkami: Unmei Taisen) is the sequel of Paper Samuel series. This series is now 3-D action and adventure game. Similar of the old Titan series and Paper Samuel series. Plot Story/Alieas Ghidorah Arc Samuel's son Dillain discovering the strange magical brush after the wave terroring away by someone is very evil. Samuel trying use the brush and transformed into Paper Form once again inculding Shadow and his crews was transformed into Paper Form. Samuel looked the house then Dillain put the sword, but actually the antagonist was Orochi accidentally. Samuel tries to used the weapon, but there nothing have it. That so running for lives, but the strange wolf was arrival named Amaterasu. Shocked, the strange fairy woman appeared and teleport the temple. Named Sakuya calling the heroes and villains explained the darkness is arrived. The magical brush called Oka Brush can create the Oka Titans The Painting Monsters and similar symbolize version of old Titans to defeat Orochi. With the Oka Brush, it can transformed into any personal weapons or create the techniques to defeat him. The new adventures begin continues. Chapter One: The Grudge Queen Arc The day starts begins and looking the familar mountain are actually Temple Of Shirouma. Dillain looked the girl standing the hill and walked into her. Samuel shocked at girl is actually his fearsome Grudge. Samuel grabbed Dillain out of there and Grudge looked them. At the night, Samuel tolding Dillain about Grudge how scared his fear like The Ring characterist. Dillain asking his father the Grudge is friendly and might be the Brush God. In the sleeptime, Dillain saw the Grudge who actually friendly, but different a young girl named Kabbuki. She tolds Dillain the her clone was created by Worker Spiders to make scare Samuel away. Kabbuki transfered Dillain's Oka Brush then transformed into Oka Brush herself to defeat bosses. Temple Palace Part One During journey with them, Dillain go to the Temple Palace and see what wrong. The Goblins attacked Dillain, but defeated by his techniques. Dillain looked the Goblin and it was influnced by Orochi. The strangest voice is coming on Dillain and see the first Brush God Makugaia The God Of Palace. He talked Dillain the Spiders Lair plans to attacked the Okamiworld. Within the Oka Brush, it was created by the very first Brush God. Samuel asked his son and say "What you thinking about?" and Dillain didn't know say "Oh, nothing.". Dillain traveled along with them and see the very first Brush God who actually Isabelle. Temple Palace Part Two In the nighttime, the Spiders kidnap Eureka and Byron, but stopped by Dillain with his Oka Brush. However, Spider only kidnap Eureka who trying to escape. Kabbuki founding the special powers called Solaride and take on his back. This also the Oka Brush gave the powers with Reflector and transformed into something beast form and Samuel excited about his beast form since Ganondorf was defeated. Dillain shocked and looked the his new beast form. When he order transformed back into normal, he used Oka Brush write "Beast Back" to transformed back into human again. Rescuing Eureka In the mountain hill, Samuel see the Spider Lair and rescue Eureka. Unfortunately, the huge wave of Spiders came into Samuel and Dillain. After blewing up the Origami Spiders, Samuel was trapped by remained Origami Spiders and imprisoned him. Dillain found his father, but the trapped door and battle against mini-boss Tar-Rantula The Origami Tarantula. Since Tar-Rantula was destroyed by Oka Brush, Samuel was still trapped by Origami Spiders which is another mini-boss stronger Tar-Rantula The Silver Origami Spider. After Tar-Rantula was enough destroyed by Dillain's created technique, Samuel slicing the Origami Spiders until the remained Tar-Rantula pieces and become Arachni-Tula The Monsterous Origami Spider. After the monsterous Arachni-Tula was defeated by his Oka Brush, Dillain and his father escaping from the Origami Spiders. Meanwhile, at Spider Hive, Eureka was trapped by Origami Spiders and Grudge clone prepare to eating her. Samuel and his son rushing to the Spider Hive and rescue his wife. During the battle the Worker Spiders against Samuel, Dillain running the Spider Hive and save his mother. After Dillain saw Grudge Clone, he sliced the Origami Spiders and free his mother. Soldier Spider attacking Dillain only Grudge clone ate one of the Soldier Spider then fused into the vicously hybrid Origami Spider Grudge Queen The Tar-Rantula Queen and killing Dillain. By using the power of Oka Brush, the Grudge Queen can only killed by Dillain's Brushing Style attack. After the Grudge Queen was cutting in half, Dillain learned using the Oka Brush "Upgrade Power" and fused into his body then formed into Enchanta Form of remained Grudge Queen powers. With the power of Enchanta Form, the Oka Brush first transformed into new Oka Brush second form. Samuel is okay after defeating Origami Spiders and see the symbol the Origami Spiders was ended of Chapter. Soon, they teleported back into the real world. Real World Samuel along with them see the real world back to Corearth, but something worse than previous Spiders. The black gooey was moving the Graffiti Town. The moving black gooey was Gooey Hand The Blackmist and grab Dillain and trapped into the Blackmist. Chapter Two: The Black Mist Arc Dillain trapped the Blackmist and see the mysterious man actually Future Dillain. Dillain asked the future self about the Blackmist. His future self talking about the immortal beast and brutly kidnap unamed girl by the Blackmist. By using his Oka Brush, he and his future self to against the Gooey Hand. Unfortunately, the Gooey Hand is too powerful to against them. However, Dillain using the power Oka Brush to destroying the savage beast. However, the Gooey Hand was not been destroyed and easily destroy them, but only power to Oka Brush technique to burst the beast. The Gooey Hand wasn't destroyed, but combined with Oka Brush and his future self's Slashing Twist technique to manage defeat Gooey Hand once more. However, the Blackmist was arise the shadowy future Orochi appears and say "Hahahaha! You defeated my dark creation. Now my dark creation has been starts!". Dillain escaped the Blackmist, but his future self going defeat future Orochi. Dillain now escaping the Blackmist and see his father. Back to the Real World Samuel reunite Dillain Joo and see the Blackmist was disappeared. When the Blackmist disappeared, Samuel warns Dillain the Graffiti Town is under attacked by the evil Orochi's powers. Dillain starting fights Orochi just like his future self. Orochi kidnapping Samuel and using dark powers to corrupt him. His father was fallen in his influence and Dillain get ready to fight the Orochi's newly creation Blob Hand The Gooey Counterpart. This only been weakened by Oka Brush technique to defeat evil curse gooey beast. Since the curse gooey Blob Hand was destroyed by powering Enchanta Form, Dillain recovering Blob Hand's core and write "Upgrade Power Semi" and fused into one Silently Form. With the power of Silently Form, the Oka Brush has semi-transformation into newer second-half form. It can now drawing the newer technique version of his old ones. Chapter Three: Inside The Parasite Whale Dillain going to Kolwaski's Sub-Mariner and rescue his father. The Orochi's soldiers attacking Kolwaski's Sub-Mariner then detecting Dillain. Suddenly, the monsterous parasite robo whale is eating Orochi's soldiers while the Sub-Mariner was damaged, only it eats his invention. Inside the parasite whale, Kolwaski manage repair the Sub-Mariner. Dillain defeating survived Orochi's soldiers. The giant Orochi's Parasite The Giant Plant confront Dillain who making disaster by the robo whale. Orochi create the parasite to infect the robo whale to distract it. The Parasite manage to control the robo whale then destroy the Graffiti Town. He revealed Orochi was making the ultimate beast project and destroy the both universes. Dillain fights the Parasite to stop the robo whale from getting destruction. After destroying the Parasite, the robo whale was restored and write "Upgrade Power 2" to merge the remained Parasite and transformed into Inferity Form. The robo whale is badly damaged because the Parasite infecting it. They manage to escape from the damaged robo whale and they off to Graffiti Town, but the robo whale was shut down and completely destroyed. Dillain continue to find his father and set off to find him. Throw into The Okamiworld. After finding Samuel, but the evil has come again and see Orochi then grabbed Dillain. The shadowy person give for the place Okamiworld then throw him into the Okamiworld along with Orochi. Chapter Four: The Alieas Ghidorah Project When Dillain was thrown into the Okamiworld, he came into the Orochi's lair then comes the the powerful Alieas Ghidorah. He tried to defeat the Orochi, but Dillain defeated by him. However, another Brush God carry fainted Dillain when Orochi defeating him. The another and second Brush God was Bryce Wisdas The God Of Wind and he tells the Alieas Ghidorah was powerful than Gooey Hand. The Aliea Ghidorah was only been first destroyed by ancient Brush God named Bellatrix, but Ninetails kills her after Alieas Ghidorah is killed. Dillain telling him how to defeat him and he says "This only defeats three heads just like Bellatrix. And you must save your father." then disappeared after she gave him her technique. Dillain faces the Alieas Ghidorah at the Orochi's lair then save his father. In the other words, Samuel was still influence by Orochi's magic and completing the second Alieas Ghidorah with Ninetails. At the battle against Orochi's soldiers, Aliea Ghidorah fights Dillain. At the three headed monster goes battle, Orochi revealed kidnap his mother and his friends then Dillain surrendered. However, he was a trick and using Oka Brush to defect Alieas Ghidorah by write "Destroy Effect" and shatter the effects. Dillain accept to destroy Alieas Ghidorah's one head. But, the two heads must only defeated. Dillain defeating the second Alieas Ghidorah and finishing with his Brush Style attack then killed by sliced in half. Orochi retreated and Samuel's body was returned back into normal then glad Dillain he was heroic with Oka Brush. Kabbuki give Dillain himself to victory shout. Meanwhile, Orochi failing about Alieas Ghidorah's death and Ninetails has surprised at the mysterious owl to crush Dillain. Story 2/Wrath Of The Ninetails Chapter One: The Snowy Mountain Of Evil Owls After Alieas Ghidorah is defeated, the story was not over yet. The great triumphs has evil again then Ninetails convice the black wolf named Araterius the machine creation. He used the machines to create the owls known as Demon Owls The Evil Owls of Snow. While Samuel leaves with Peter and Eureka, Drago joined Dillain even Bryce Withingale joining forces to defeat Demon Owls. Dillain go to the Snowpoint City, but the peoples are turned pigs cursed by Demon Owls. The suddenly the light is the third Brush God Diva Snowa The God Of Snow and asked Dillain she decide to use transport his body and create the new power of Oka Brush. The lights is goes out now and Kabbuki ask Dillain she knows him about new power of Oka Brush. He first meeting Zoe from Pokemon and Drago want to introduce to Dillain and Bryce. However, Dillain scared since the Demon Owl appeared and curse Zoe. Dillain must fight the Demon Owl at the Snowpoint Ruins. While the explored the ruins, the Demon Owl was arrived and attacking Dillain only can be destroyed by Dillain's Oka Brush. However, the Demon Owl wasn't here, but the true Demon Owl is Arateros The Demon Owl and the fake Demon Owl were machine made by Arateros. His true form was really the Demon Owl and prepare to fight Dillain later. The peoples was still cursed even Candice and Zoe cursed by the Demon Owl. Dillain takes to the Snowpoint Ruins again, but he already defeat the fake Demon Owl however. Dillain visits the Snowpoint Ruins again to find Arateros the Demon Owl, but he didn't see him. Bryce and Drago dismay at Dillain about see Arateros. While Dillain's idea, he makes use Oka Brush to make constellation of an owl and suddenly appears much as Dillain's anger. Arateros has appeared at the Snowpoints Ruins and begins the battle. Since he fought badly, Dillain used the Oka Brush to slice in half the savage Demon Owl and eventually destroyed. The pigs are turned back into humans after Arateros is destroyed and the curse is gone. Dillain teleported along with Drago and Bryce. Candice and Zoe were turned back into normal and say thank you for the Demon Owl shows up. However, the darkness was still rised and Dillain and his friends can defeat Orochi. The Imposter Samuel Afterward, by destroying Araterius, Dillain go back to Coreath with his friends. But, Eureka and Xavier warns his father was arrested so much as Dillain's sadness. Samuel was the evil villain and Dillain yelled "My dad is not villain, he a hero!". Xavier says "It's okay. You can visit him." and go to Jail Ruins to see his father. Samuel was dispressed about beening selfish. Super Buu saying "Someone trying to take over the world." and Dillain find out the evidences for evil Samuel taking over. Dillain poorly about his father, but Bryce said that evil Samuel taking over the world. They walked to the mountain and long talk. Samuel (fake) appeared and Dillain surprised he came back to jail. Dillain that happened to him about Ninetails and Samuel (fake) telling Ninetails is defeated and follow the ship (which is something wrong about him) then Dillain summoned Mary from Soul Hacker. After followed the ship, Samuel (fake) takes Dillain to the mountain. However, before the mountain, Dillain see his real father about Ninetails is not defeated. Dillain shocked and see two Samuel Joo before go to the mountain. Dillain confused because they just a same. However, this only Oka Brush usabled only sense evil. But, nothing happened until the light of the Brush God came the fourth Shawn Froze the God Of Light and timeline version of Shawn Frost then asked Dillain to decide an new power of Sensor Power and sense everything. When the light goes out, Two Samuels help him find the imposter and Dillain sense them. With the Sensor Power, he sense evil smoke Samuel coming from the shadows then see Ninetails appeared. After Ninetails is defeated, the shadowy evil roars at the mountain as much Dillain's frightened. Samuel calm him down from evil roar however. The evil darkness has comes to the end. Meanwhile, Commander Helm commands Orochi and holding Crystal Eye Orb then he use it and create accidentally the monsterous demon Demoni-Eye The Crystal Eye Hydra then destroy them. The Defeat Of The Demon Orochi When created the monsterous living crystal, the evily roar then everyone shocked awakes. Samuel wake Peter and Emil up and heard the evil roar. Orochi hears, "Hear me Brush Gods! Hear me!" and Dillain ran to the Okamiworld. Characters Playables *Dillain Joo Allies *Samuel Joo *Future Dillain Joo Minibosses *Arachni-Tula The Monsterous Origami Spider *Future Gooey Hand The Blackmist *Demon Owls The Evil Owls of Snow Main Bosses #Grudge Queen The Tar-Rantula Queen #Blob Hand The Gooey Counterpart #Orochi's Parasite The Giant Plant #Alieas Ghidorah #Arateros The Demon Owl #Ninetails #Orochi Triva *Unlike Paper Samuel, this only 3-D game. *Oka Brush is actually for ancient Brush Gods. *The Paper Form are similarite 3-D model characters. *The characters in the real world was not a Brush Gods, but characters in Okamiworld was Brush Gods. Category:Games Category:Crossover